


sway with me

by praising_the_foxes



Series: forgetmenot [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praising_the_foxes/pseuds/praising_the_foxes
Summary: little blurb i wanted to include for fun that ended up being longer than i thought. basically neil bakes away his nightmare and andrew gets tipsy.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: forgetmenot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	sway with me

Neil had a nightmare.

He stared up at the ceiling, the image of Lola looming over him still burned into his eyelids.

He stared at the ceiling until he couldn’t take it anymore and he slid out of bed, careful so as to not wake Andrew.

That’s how he ended up on the kitchen, staring at the oven clock until five minutes had passed.

Eventually he methodically brought out the supplies to make macarons. They were his favorites because they were full of fruits that he slipped in and still sweet enough that Andrew would eat them.

He was in the middle of taking out his measuring cups when Andrew padded in, Neil’s grey hoodie draping over his frame. His arms were stuffed into the front pocket, hiding the fox patterns sewn in near the end of the sleeves.

Neil started to say something but he had to cough.

Andrew walked towards the fridge, grabbing a cold water bottle out and handing it to Neil.

Neil took the bottle and thanked him.

“Nightmare?” he asked, setting down the bottle.

Andrew shook his head. “Just trouble sleeping, thanks to a certain redhead. You?”

“Yeah.”

Andrew nodded and sat down on the stool. “Cookies?”

“Macarons, actually.”

Andrew hummed in approval.

Neil busied himself with measuring out the ingredients while Andrew turned the radio to a classics station. By the time Neil started beating the eggs, Andrew had broken out a bottle of vodka.

“What’re you doing?”

“Drinking, what do you think?”

Neil cocked his head, almost owl-like. “You sure?”

“I want to,” Andrew said. “I trust you to keep me safe.”

Neil shook his head and smiled.

By the time Neil slid the baking sheet into the oven, Andrew was tipsy and humming along to the radio.

“Well, now we have an hour before you eat all the macarons. What do you wanna do?”

Andrew slipped off the stool and started swaying, which Neil mistook as him almost falling and he stepped forward as if to catch Andrew.

Andrew, however, waved him off. “Dance with me?”

Neil considered. “Are you sure?”

“I’m tipsy and asking you to dance, not to shake the bed. Dance with me?”

Neil laughed. “I think you mean sway with you.”

“Okay, so: sway with me?”

Neil nodded, walking into Andrew’s arms.

They swayed like that for a while, Andrew’s arms wrapped around his waist and his head on Andrew’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Neil mumbled into Andrew’s neck.

“Marry me.”

The oven beeped.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: yes, they’re already married; Andrew is just tipsy


End file.
